Target
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Hawkeye has kept a little secret from the other Avengers.  A secret he and Black Widow have to share with S.H.I.E.L.D.  And what will happen if she comes out?  Will she be part of the team?  Or maybe she'll belong to Hydra?  What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

"Were are they?" Janet van Dyne muttered to herself as she fluttered over the huge warehouses by some abandoned docks in New York. She wasn't sure if she should just go in. Tony had said to wait for them but she was getting tired of waiting. Then she heard a very silent buzz. She looked around and saw a red ant flying towards her with a small man on it's back in a red outfit and helmet. She sighed. "Hank, finally! Were the rest?"

"Hey. Panthers waiting bellow and the rest are on their way. Tony said to spy in with him and report to make sure what you saw as right."

"What you mean? I know what I saw, I'm not crazy."

"We're not saying that. We just want to make sure what you saw was right. It's kind of hard to believe that Reaper escaped the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship unnoticed."

"Unless they just didn't tell us." She harrumphed crossing her arms.

"True. Now let's go." They flew down to the side of the warehouse. They landed by Black Panther were he stood hidden in the shadows.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. You could hardly see him in his Panther costume. They nodded. Panther silently climbed the side of the wall to the roof and got in from above one of the warehouses. Wasp flew into the second one from a hole in a window. Ant Man flew through a little crack in the wall to the third warehouse.

"We're in." he said in his COM link.

"Good, what do you have?" Tony asked.

"I don't see Reaper but this has defiantly been a temporary base for Hydra since Hydra Island was destroyed." He said grimly. All around were men in the green Hydra uniform moving boxes or unpacking guns and such. Others simply lounged around. Then a bald man in a green suit walked by surveying the workers. He had his hand and red claw arm behind his back and the glass over his right eye glared around. "But I have a visual on Baron Strucker."

"That's never good. Well Captain, Hawkeye and I are ready. Thor is still on his way, but no idea were the Hulk is. I'll go and back you up since you have Strucker." Iron Man said. He was in the jet hovering above the warehouses in stealth mode. He glanced back to the others. Captain America was fixing his shield on his arm and Hawkeye was getting his bow ready.

"Wait." Wasp interrupted in to the COM link. "I just saw Reaper."

"Are you sure?"

"Duh. Not a lot of people walk around in a giant robe and a curved toothpick as a hand."

"Proper name is scythes." Hank said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever."

Iron Man sighed.

"I to have spotted a Hydra agent." Panther added.

"Who? Wait let me guess, Viper?"

"Er, no worst." Panther said hesitantly. "Black Widow."

"Of course.' He sighed. Hawkeye had walked up from behind him his eye's narrowing. Tony looked at him.

"I'll back up Panther." He said determinedly as he walked to the opening.

Iron Man shook his head. "Then please be careful. And think before you act."

Hawkeye paused surprised then coolly said "Aren't I always?"

Iron Man's mask closed. "No." He followed him to the opening with Captain America.

"Well good luck men." Captain America said with a slight smile. Then they jumped.

As they plummeted to the Earth they began to angle themselves away and fell to their destinations.

Iron Man crashed through the roof and landed in the center of the building. Everybody froze. "Mine if I crash the place?" Then Panther attacked.

Captain America raised his shield and it broke through the roof and he landed and quickly tossed his shield. Four men went down and the other finally got it. Wasp stinger's brought another four down.

Hawkeye fell through a glass window on the roof. " How are you guys?" He fired to arrows and they exploded. Panther tossed some vibranium daggers.

The battles went on through out the warehouses. The Hydra soldiers fired their guns but the Avengers were beginning to win. Then Iron Man shot Baron Strucker. It went right through him.

"What?"  
"Did you think it would be so simple?" Baron smiled as the hologram began to fade and left.

"Well crap."

Meanwhile, Black Widow was mostly watching, trying to remain hidden till the best moment her green eyes focused on the two Avengers. Especially Hawkeye. She took a minute to glance around and make sure no other Avengers were coming. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by nearly hitting her head. She quickly ducked and glared from were it came from. She saw the person in the purple outfit holding the bow and notching another arrow. She stared critically to the face under the mask and slowly her eyes widened in confusion, surprise and shock, almost scared. She opened her mouth and froze. Then she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Hawkeye continued to fire arrows at the agents, each one hitting their mark. He looks around catches a sight of long red hair. Only one girl would be here. Or so he thought. He glanced at Panther who was doing good. He took a kick to the back but merely did a flip and resumed his fight. He turned back to Widow but saw another sight of long hair. Who could it be? Somebody punched his shoulder. He fell forward but turned around and hit the guy in the forehead. He was electrocuted and fell.

By now the buildings were beginning to fall apart. Pieces of timber were already falling, smashing around, and coming down faster. There was a small fire that was spreading.

The he caught sight of the long hairs, one red another brown. He froze. It was like a mirror but smaller and obviously feminine. Black Widow was talking to her. Hawkeye tried to figure out who the girl in purple was and why her outfit was like his. Their eyes met. But when he realized who it was, it was already too late.

"You shouldn't be here." Black Widow cried. She fired at the girl in purple but only towards her feet and shoulders, as a warning. "You'll get hurt!"

"Oh, like you care." The brown eyes looked at her sarcastically.

"You know I've always cared." she said gently yet an edge of steel

"Then how could you, Natasha? How can you betray everyone like that? Your friends, S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint, me? How?" she was furious but tears were at the corner of her eyes. She shook her head angrily, her thick brown hair waving around.

"Please." She whispered. "Just leave. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what's going on with you but just go. Did Clint send you?"

"No. I didn't even know he was here." She said truthfully as she raised the bow and arrow and glanced at Hawkeye. She met his eyes, were he stood frozen then turned around. Widow raised her wrist.

"Please. This whole place is falling apart, crumbling down. Just go. Go back home and be safe. You won't hit me."

"And you won't hit me either."

"Please." Widow whispered. She stared at her desperately. They stared, each waiting for the other to make a move.

Suddenly there was a loud groan. They looked up in shock as a giant wooden beam began to fall. The girl stood frozen. Widow had begun to run but then noticed her. "Run!"

Widow raised her arm and fired at the beam. Part of it blew up but the main part still fell. Her eyes widened in horror as the girl fell along with it.

"NO!" She quickly sprinted to the wood and pushed it off the girl. She laid on her back, her eyes were shut and blood trickled from the back of her head and mouth. She whispered "No." Widow put her the side of her head on her chest and heard her heartbeat. She sighed.

Clint had still been in shock that she would be here. Then he saw the wooden beam fall. He quickly jumped up and began to run over some boxes. Then he jumped on half of a wooden beam hanging across. He froze crouched as she fell. He yelled with Widow. "NO!"

_No no no no no no. How could I have let this happen? _He thought to himself. _Why? And Widow. Crap, why?_ Then he saw Widow push the beam off of her and get closer to her.

_NO. It's her fault. She's going to kill her! No, she won't._ He fired an arrow. Widow barely dodged it after she sighed in relief. "Get away!"

She looked up in shock and stood as he landed in front of her, by the girl's head. "No, Clint. I- I didn't do it! I swear. I'm trying to help!"

He glanced down at the girl in pain of her condition. He closed his eyes and shook his head angrily. "Stop lying! Get out of here! Now, Widow! You've done enough! Now go or I swear!" he opened his eyes. He glared at her murderously.

Widow had been taking steps back. She covered her mouth and turned her head as tears began to come down. "Take car of her Clint." Then she turned around and ran off before she could make things worst.

Clint then immediately knelt down next to the girl. He pulled a strip of clothes off a near by uniform and gently wrapped it around her head. He knew she was breathing. He quickly checked her for any broken body parts. He merely worked, hardly noticing the ensuing battle going around him and the building falling down. Then a hand landed on his shoulder. He reeled away from the touch and immediately took a protective stance in front of the girl. "Stay back!"

"Hawkeye, calm down." Panther said slowly holding his hands up. He waited for Hawkeye to relax. "Come. All the Hydra agents have fallen and Ant-Man is taking care of the fire problem as we speak. Now, who is she?"

"A-a - a friend. I know her. She- uh- she, well, she knows me. It's hard to explain."

Panther stared then nodded. "Very well. We will take her to be treated and healed."

"But we can't just take her to a hospital. How do we-?"

"Watch out bellow!" A voice called. Ant-Man stood in big form, over the buildings, his hands cupped. He let his hands fall apart and water came down to the building next to them.

"Ant-Man! Hank! I need you right now!" Hawkeye cried out. Hank turned around. He walked towards them as he shrunk to his normal size.

"What happened?" then he caught sight of the girl and gasped. "Oh." Then he seemed to take a closer look. "Why does she look-?" he looked at Hawkeye's dismayed expression and he narrowed his eyes. Then he knelt down and examined her. He tightened the wrap on her head and checked her body for injuries.

"Hank, what happened?" Wasp said as she grew to normal size besides them. "Oh, who's she and why does she look like a mini-"

"What's going on?" Tony came from behind. He paused as he looked at the girl and pulled back his mask and turned to Clint. "Hawkeye. What is this?"

"Someone who needs help. So can you help her?" he snapped at Hank.

"I'm not the greatest doctor but the injuries seem very basic. She just has a cut in the back of her head that I can sew up on the jet. She should wake up, but we need to move her to the jet."

"Then let's go!"

"Shall I take her?"

"Crap, when did you get here?" Hawkeye asked Thor.

"I arrived in the middle of the battle. Along with friend Hulk." He answered impassively as Hulk came from behind a pile of rubble. "Now shall we go?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avenger characters.**_

"I can't believe you would do this? Well actually I can, but still, this is a new low. I thought you'd have at least some bit of common sense to know how wrong this would be. Did you not realize that it might be a little dangerous for a teenage girl to be in the middle of a Hydra battle? What were you thinking, Hawkeye? Were you even thinking at all? She's just a kid, not a superhero!" Tony cried. He had been chewing Hawkeye out the whole time.

When Thor carried her to the jet, Hank readied the mini medic bay. He pulled out a bed and laid her in it, hooking her up to a small EKG. Then Tony had a screen cover the area and they waited on the other side as Jan changed her out of her clothes to a medical gown.

When she was ready, Hank rechecked all her wounds again and reported. "She'll wake up. I already sewed up her head and wrapped her wounds. She has two broken ribs but no threats of splinters. She may have slight head trauma, but-"

"What do you mean? What will happen to her? You said she'd wake up. What do-"

"Take a breath, soldier." Captain America ordered.

"I don't need to breath!"

"Clint, calm down." Hank said. "What I meant was that her head will probably hurt when she _does_ wake up."

"I am calm!"

"Clint, take a deep breath." Jan said soothingly staring straight at him as she grabbed his face in her hands. Hank frowned slightly. Hawkeye did as he was told. "Now let it out. See? Now calm down. She's going to be fine, okay?"

He nodded glumly and sat on the floor next to the bed. He reached for her hand and stared at her.

"Now can you please explain, who she is, to us?" Tony said folding his arms.

Hawkeye didn't say anything for a while. And when he did his voice sounded tired. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Her name is Maria Havlent. She's- it's sort of a long story."

"Uh, she is not thy's mate, is she?" Thor asked warily.

"What!" Hawkeye cried angrily. "Ewe, no. She's way to young!" Then just as quickly as he exploded he was quieter but grim. "Way to young. She's so young."

"My point exactly." Thor sighed in relief.

"Then exactly who is she? Hank asked.

"Yeah and why the matching look? Are you guys related?" Jan butted in.

"Guys, stop. Let Hawkeye talk." Tony ordered. When they had quieted he turned to Clint. "Continue. From the beginning."

He sighed. "It was almost two years back. She was going to turn fourteen the next month. She used to live in New York with her mom."

"Wait, used to?" Jan covered her mouth when everyone turned to her. "Oops, sorry. Continue."

"Yeah, used to. And it's all my fault." He glared at the wall as he remembered. "It was night. Widow and me were chasing a Hydra spy. He was pretty good. Widow and I split up, I was right on his tail. But then he changed directions through the city, running over the rooftops of apartments. I still followed him but now Widow had to catch up to me. I was getting tired of the chase. I was on my sky cycle and fired at him. I was careless. He was able to dodge the missile and instead it hit the side of an apartment and . . . went off."

He paused. "I heard the screams. I knew I had to save whoever was in there. It was my priority. I left the Hydra spy and went to the burning apartment. Inside Maria was there with her mom. She had moved her mom to the center of the room were there was no fire. She was pretty smart. She touched the door to make sure it was safe, trying to escape but was panicking. Her mom was coughing, burns on her arms and face; cuts were the shards of glass had hit her. When she saw me she screamed and threw who knows what at me.

'Hey kiddo. I'm trying to help you,'

She looked at me and said 'Don't save me. It's my mom that needs help.'

I checked on her mom. She was breathing but barely. I heard ambulance coming and knew I had to get her to them fast. I asked the girl to open the door since the new door I had made was on fire. She shook her head frantically.

'There has to be more fire on the other side because the doors hot.'

I told her to stand back. I ran to the door and kicked it then quickly moved out of the way. Flames exploded in but she was okay.

'What's your name kid?'

'Maria' she said. Even with the Spanish tongue." He smiled a little remembering.

"I said 'Maria. I need you to go down the stairs and get safely out of the building.'

'No! Not with out my mom!'

'Maria go! I'll carry your mom.' We stared at each other. There was something in her eyes, something fierce. Then Widow came in.

'Hawkeye. What's going on?' she said covering her mouth from the smoke.

'I need you to take her out of here.'

'No! Not without my mom!'

'Don't worry. He'll get her. Let's go' Widow calmed her and they began to leave.

I knelt by her mom and finished wrapping her arm. It was broken. Then she coughed and her eye's flittered open. 'Maria? Where are you?'

'It's okay lady. She's safe now I made sure of it.'

'What happened?'

That's when I realized that I had caused it. If I wasn't so cocky or paid more attention it wouldn't have happened. 'It's my fault. I'm sorry. But I took care of your daughter and now it's your turn.'

'No.' she coughed 'Maria is my world and the only thing that matters. If you did this then it's you responsibility.'

'Um, what are you talking about?'

She paused. 'Will you grant me my dieing wish?' she stared at me accusing. I knew I had to.

'Yes.'

'Since you caused this I want you to take care of my daughter. Please do! Help her and protect her! Let her have a good life. Always remind her that I love her. And help her. Care for Maria.'

I was so shocked then I noticed that her breathers were getting way low and her eyes closed again. I carried her on my back and ran down the stairs and outside the building, and gave her to the ambulance. They had already looked over Maria; Black Widow was next to her. We went with her to the hospital. But it was to late. She was gone." He paused sadly then continued.

I went to Fury and explained what happened. He said it wasn't entirely my fault, but I knew it was. And I told him of Maria's mom's last wish. He said I didn't have to. But it was strange. I wanted to. Not just to save what I had done wrong. To correct it. But something about her said she needed me." They were all quiet.

Finally Thor spoke up. "But if she is thy's responsibility then she is thy's daughter?"

"I guess according to the law, yeah. I don't really have custody of her since technically we don't exist, but I knew I couldn't really take care of her. Like have a home with her, take her to school and stuff. But I'm there for her. We'd go to her games and concerts whenever we could. She lives with her grandparents and I'll visit her there."

"So what about the whole costume and stuff? It's almost exactly like yours." Wasp sniffled.

He smiled a little at that. "Because I'm her hero."

Wasp actually looked like she was about to cry. She leaned on Hank's shoulder and he patted her shoulder.

"When was the last time you visited her?" Captain America asked.

"When that guy the Leader started taking over the world. We went real quick to give her and her grandparents a shot to protect them from the Gamma Radiation. No, wait. After the whole Kang alien thing."

"Wait." Tony interrupted. "We!"

Hawkeye glanced at the Hulk and everyone followed his gaze. The Hulk turned away purposefully.

"Hulk. You knew about this?"

"Yes." He glared down at Tony. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us! Why didn't either of you mention it?"

"You didn't ask." Hulk frowned. Tony turned to Clint who nodded. Tony sighed in frustration.

"Earlier you said we, also. Is there another who knows of her?" Panther asked taking a small step forward.

His face hardened. "Yea. Widow. She . . . cared for her to. Or at least she acted like she did. Why do you think I want revenge! She didn't just betray S.H.I.E.L.D. and me. She betrayed Maria too."

"I'm so going to cry." Wasp said as she shrunk down and fluttered over to Maria. She stared at her then turned to Hank. "She is going to be alright, isn't she Hank?"

He sighed. "There is always that small possibility, Jan that-"

"Is she!"

Hank stared hard but nodded. "She will. And she'll be even better when we arrive at the mansion."

"Speaking of which shouldn't we have been there by now?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Yeah but Fury contacted us." Tony sighed. "He wants to talk to us. Again. Plus one of our small engines broke so we're going pretty slow. Weren't you paying attention?"

"No. What I miss?"

"Thor lost a little bit of control with his lightning and it exploded a lot harder than it was supposed to. A giant piece of rock or something hit the engine. When we got here and Hank was reading the medic bay Fury contacted us and said to meet him out in the Atlantic. It's on autopilot. We should be getting there soon."

"Well I'm not going."

"We should all go." Captain America stepped in. "Like a team Hawkeye. Remember."

"I have my phone hooked up to the medical system, Clint." Hank added when he took in his expression. "I'll know if anything changes and we'll be there in a flash."

"A lot can happen in a flash."

"Captain America is right, Hawkeye. Either you go, or we have to take her with us." Tony crossed his arms.

"Fine I'll go."

"We are here." Panther said. He was in the front of the ship looking out; they all went to his side. Hawkeye let go of Maria's hand and patted it. Then he went to look.

"Wow. What happened?"

"Well find out." Iron Man said.

Below the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship was flying awkwardly and had a gaping hole in the side.

"How many times do I have to tell you Avengers, to keep out of S.H.I.E.L.D. business? Hydra is not something you guys can mess with. This is our area and yours is to focus on the breakout, but instead you went hunting for Hydra. And what was your responsibility you let go and now look what happened." Fury yelled angrily. Iron Man stood looking down at him as he yelled. When he finally stopped ranting he put in.

"But we were in our area. Hydra just got in it. We had spotted Reaper so we went after him. He was with Hydra."

"But we had Reaper. Till he escaped about half and hour ago."

"Yeah. Our Reaper turned out to be a hologram just like Strucker. Only Widow was real but she got away."

"The perfect plan." Captain America added. "We were distracted by one side of Hydra while they attacked from the other side to free Reaper."

Fury nodded then turned back to Iron Man "You should have called me."

"We didn't want you messing around in our business."

Fury frowned then glanced at the other Avengers. His eyes settled on Hawkeye. "So how did the Black Widow escape?"

Iron Man answered when Hawkeye just glared. "We got a bit distracted."

"With what?"

"Injuries."

"You guys seem to be okay now."

"We're fast healers."

"I've heard that before." Fury smiled a little. Then sighed. "Well you guys are going to have to get him again. Next time he won't escape. I'll personally make sure of that."

"Good."

"Can we leave now?" Hawkeye asked impatiently. Without waiting for an answer he turned and began walking away.

"Hawkeye." Fury said.

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around as he growled. "What do you want?"

"I know you. You're frustrated that you can't catch Widow. But you can, if you join us. Come back to S.H.I.E.L.D. We could use you, you were our best."

"I won't come back." He turned around, his body angry but his voice flat. The other Avenger's fidgeted slightly. "I don't need S.H.I.E.L.D. You guys will probably just end up locking me up again."

"That was a mistake! You know that. But just think it over. There's still a spot open for you."

"Then it'll stay open."

After an awkward silence Hulk glanced around. "Hey. Where's Wasp?" Ant-Man elbowed him and glared. "What!"

There was a pause then Hawkeye sprinted out.

"Wait!" Tony yelled.

"Thanks a lot." Hank sighed

"What! You hit me!"

"As great as this was, we really have to go Fury." Iron Man said as the others began to race out.

"What is going on Stark!" Fury asked angrily.

"Nothing. Mind your business and we'll mind ours." And with that they all left.

Hawkeye raced into the jet. "What happened!" he yelled as he went to Maria's side protectively.

"Nothing, calm down Clint." Wasp soothed. She was seated by Maria's legs, holding her hand. "Hank noticed her heart rate go up a little. She probably just woke up a little but she went back to sleep. She's fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking up at her. He was on his knees next to the bed.

She smiled. "Positive."

He sighed in relief and then looked up at her abash. "Sorry for yelling at you that way."

"It's okay." Then she hesitated. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"She's the only thing I really have."

Then the others came rushing in.

"Is she okay?" Captain America asked as he came up behind. Hank went to the monitor and took a look at the 3-D computer,

"Yeah, she's fine. She woke up and just went back to sleep. She's resting." He then turned to her and opened one eye. Then he typed into the computer as Tony and Panther started the jet. "No fever, or threats of coma. I doubt she'll even have a concussion or brain problems. She will have to be bed rested for awhile and no more of this too." He waved his hand to her costume.

"Try telling her that. When she wakes up." Hawkeye smirked a bit.

"If she's anything like you, I'm sure that'll be fun."

Hawkeye's smirk widened.

"Why don't you sit in a chair?" Wasp said as she moved to one.

"I'm good here." He said and held her hands.

After awhile the others were taking naps. Tony pretended to fly the jet but it was really on autopilot and he was snoozing to.

Hawkeye laid against the bed, still holding a hand, his mask off. He murmured in his sleep. "All my fault . . . so sorry. She has to . . . wake up. Maria. Please be okay . . . take care." He sighed. The hand he held tightened. He smiled a little as a hand played with his dirty blond hair, fussing it around comfortably. He opened his eyes slightly and met a pair of deep brown eyes.

"It's so funny how you talk in your sleep." A voice chuckled.

He closed his eyes still smiling. Then something clicked in his brain. He bolted up alert and surprised. "Maria!"

"Duh. Who else?" Maria smiled, a light in her eyes.

"Maria!" he swooped down and hugged her. She threw her arms around his shoulder laughing. She pressed her nose into her shoulder remembering his smell. He grabbed her face and kissed her cheeks and forehead. Then abruptly he let go. "I'm sorry are you hurt? Is your rips fine? Where does it hurt? Do you need-"

"I'm fine Hawkeye." She rolled her eyes playfully. She sat up carefully only showing a minimum of pain. "Calm down. Just a little pain. No pain no game, right."

He sighed in relief. "Just glad you finally opened your eyes."

"What happened!" Tony almost fell off his chair and he stumbled standing up. "I'm up, I'm awake! Just . . . checking armor. What's up?" He glanced around as he yawned and looked at Clint then Maria. "Oh, hey, she's up."

That seemed to be the magic word. Everybody woke up.

"Oooo, look she's up." Wasp said excitedly shaking Hank's arm. She shrunk down and fluttered over to her smiling widely. "Hi! I'm Jan, or Wasp. I already know your name, Hawkeye told us. How are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? We could get you some food or something to drink."

"Uh- I'm good?" It sounded more like a question, her face was bewildered.

"Jan, let her wake up properly." Hank said as the other began to crowd around.

"Nice to see you finally wake up." Captain America smiled kindly. "I hope you're not hurt to bad."

"Aye, the battle wounds you received are great for some one with your age." Thor joked slightly.

"Um, I'm good. And yeah." She glanced around nervously, blushing. Clint smiled knowing how much she hated being the center of attention.

"Hello." Panther bowed his head slightly and held out his hand. "I am T'Challa."

"Hey." She shook his hand. "Or Black Panther. I know about you guys. You guys are the best, seriously."

"Why thank you." Tony smiled as he walked up and took off his helmet. "Tony Stark as I'm sure you know."

She looked at him blankly. "Never heard of him."

"Wait, what? Tony Stark, owner of Stark industries." He stared at her as she shook her head. He held up his helmet. "Iron Man!"

She kept staring at him then busted laughing. "Of course I know about you."

The others all laughed at Tony's face then he sighed. "Whew, I was about to say."

"But, hey. Where's the Hulk?"

They turned to the back where he sat glaring around.

"Hey, Hulk. Aren't you going to say hi?" she looked at him but smiling.

He grumbled something but got up and walked over to her. He looked down at her. "Hey." But she stared up at him still smiling. He smiled and held out his hand. She slapped it high five and they pounded fist. "Glad your awake."

"Thanks. Um . . . how long was I out."

"Just a couple hours." Hank said. Then he walked up and shook her hand. "I'm Hank Pym."

"Yeah, Ant-Man. You made the Pym Particles."

"That's correct."

"So how many hours before I'm up and running again." She stared up expectantly. The others chuckled."

"She knows jokes." Tony laughed. But Hawkeye was frowning and Hulk just shrugged. She gave them a weird look and chuckled nervously.

"Na, but really, how many hours." She stared, as they laughed harder.

Jan took in Clint's face then Maria's. She stopped laughing. "Oh, you were serious?"

Maria nodded slowly.

"Hour's?" Hank repeated as he stopped laughing. She nodded again. "Maria, it'll be days, maybe even weeks before you can go around normally."

"Good thing I'm not normal." She smiled, showing two dimples.

"But you won't be better in a matter of few hours, though."

"Listen to him." Hawkeye said. He was leaning against the wall by the head of the bed, his arms crossed.

She stared at him for a while then sighed. "How bad is it?" she muttered as she lay back down.

"You had to get the back of you head sewed up." Hank said as he walked to the 3-D monitor again. "You're pretty bruised up. You also have four broken ribs but I wrapped you up tight. You should be good."

"Wait, you told me two." Hawkeye glared at him.

"You were going crazy. I gave you minimum information."

"You lied to me."

"No . . . just minimum information."

"You shouldn't have lied to me."

"I had to. You were to much yourself."

"Thanks, what's that supposed to mean."

"Not in a bad way. Usually."

"You know what? Last time I come to you for medical care, 'kay"

"You guys, keep it down, will ya." Jan hissed. "She _is _trying to sleep."

They turned and noticed her eyes were shut and she was breathing softly.

"We'll continue tomorrow." Tony decided after they stared at her for a while. "We'll be approaching New York soon. Where's she going?"

"With us." Clint said. "I'll call her grand-parents and tell them what happened."

"Fine. But think it over, if she's going to stick with us or not." He glanced at her costume then at her. Then he went back to the controls.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avenger characters.**_

"Do not lie to me!" Struckker thundered. He sat in his new throne and yelled at Black Widow who was kneeling in front of him. Reaper stood by his right hand as he used to. He had his head bowed, his cape covering him but she could still see his slight smirk. "You tell me you do not know her yet this footage seems to differ."

He clicked the remote control and a video began to play against the wall behind him. I t showed the warehouse falling apart and in flames. Widow was talking to the girl in the Hawkeye outfit. Widow flinched as she saw again the wooden beam fall on her. Then he paused it as Widow kneeled over her.

"You claim not to know her yet you ran to rescue her. But what interest me the most is this." He clicked play as Hawkeye jumped in from who knows were and he and Widow had their confrontation. Then he paused it again when Widow left and Hawkeye is kneeling over her. He sneered down at Widow. "The archer seems to know her as well. And even more, care about her, as do you. Now I ask you again, and I warn you to think carefully of you answer, or else Reaper will be forced to find the answer one way or another. Who is she?" Reaper moved his scythe in emphasis.

Widow mentally cursed herself. She should have known that he would be watching. She sighed in defeat. "Her name is Maria Havlent."

"And what is she to you?"

"It seems to me that Widow took her partnership with Hawkeye a little farther." Reaper smirked down at her. "And she was the . . . product."

"She's not a product!" Widow hissed furiously. "She's a child."

"There is no difference."

"Yes there is. And she is not of my blood." Widow tried to calm her voice. She glared at Reaper who matched her.

"Enough." Struckker ordered suddenly. His face had changed and was calculating and thoughtful. "You are free to leave."

"Yes sir." Widow rose and began to walk out.

"Besides, I have many doubts she even survived."

Widow froze as a chill went down her back. Then she kept walking. After she left Struckker laid back. Reaper walked over to the wall where the video was and stared at it curiously. "Sir."

"We can't afford her slipping away."

"She claims that the child is not . . . of her blood."

"That does not mean there is no feelings for the child."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Let her find the information we need, for us. Then you sweep in."

"Of course." Reaper grinned maliciously. He swept his arm and his scythe scratched over the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Avengers characters.**_

Tony sighed as he sat heavily in his office desk chair. He glanced out his huge window to the midnight sky. They had just arrived and he went to his office once he was sure everything was okay back at the mansion.

He looked through his computer and the tons of leads they head on the breakout. Most of them were false and if they were real by the time they checked it out the trail had gone cold. There was so many but it was hard to track. They didn't plan on making the same mistake again. And it was even harder for him since his mind wasn't paying attention.

"Earth to Tony."

He snapped in attention. "W-what?" He looked up and saw that Pepper was standing in front of him and her hands on the desk. "Oh, exactly how long have you been spying on me?" he winked.

"I wasn't spying." She rolled her eyes. "I was right here."

"Oh. Well what happened?"

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Are you okay, you're really distracted?"

"What? Me? No, just thinking."

"Tony, I know you." She smiled almost ruefully. "And I know when something's bugging you. Now what is it?"

Tony looked down and sighed. "She's just a kid."

"What? Whose just a kid?"

"So young."

"Who! Tony, talk to me."

Tony tried to smiled but then frowned and he told her all that had happened. When he finished she stared blankly.

"How old!"

"Fifteen. She's barely fifteen and look at her. She's all messed up in the medic lab." He spun his chair and stared out the window. "You should have seen her! She was covered in bruises and all cut up. Four broken ribs and a cut to the head! She was unconscious for a couple of hours."

"Did she wake up?"

"She did. For a while. Then she just knocked back out. She's _supposed_ to wake up but . . . she just looked so . . . broken. And you should have seen Hawkeye. He was a mess to."

"Did he get hurt to?"

"No but you should have seen him. He was going ballistic. But I don't blame him. She was hurt and we-I couldn't do anything."

Then he sagged his shoulders and his head dropped. "I stopped making weapons because I was tired of people being hurt. Tired that all these, villains getting a hold of it and using it against us. I quit weapons then went to the Avengers. I made them to help people and stop people from getting hurt. Now look at it! It seems that no matter what I do people will just get hurt. Maybe that's all I'm good at making. Making pain!" he yelled angrily.

Pepper flinched at his voice. Then she walked to his side. "No Tony you're not. And you know that. You stopped weapons for a good reason and you have stopped people from getting hurt. And the Avengers are probably the greatest thing that's happened to New York. Maybe even the world."

"How? If kids are going out in the streets and trying to be like us. Trying to capture bad guys like Hydra then how is that good?"

"You said that she was like Hawkeye's kid right?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Then what does that have to do with you? It seems to me that she's just trying to be like her hero. Her only real role model. And Hawkeye needs to help her and deal with her. But that doesn't mean you can't help. Just don't take all the burden." She had put a hand on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while as they looked out to the city and stars.

Tony suddenly felt a lot better. He knew he could depend on Pepper for advice and she would listen. He smiled down a little then looked up to her. "Thanks Pepper. I knew you would understand." He said as he grabbed her hand and held it with his.

She blushed a little but smiled. "Your welcome. Now, you could look at these leads in the morning." She pulled her hand away and began to walk out. "Go to sleep."

"You want to help me with that?" Tony asked flirtatiously, smiling.

"Good night Tony." She called back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avengers characters.**_

"You're a disgrace and a mess!" Wasp shrieked.

"Wow, not exactly the best way to start my morning but thanks." Clint growled. He was seated in a chair by the hospital bed and holding one of Maria's hands as she continued to sleep, just as he had been all night. His quiver of arrows and bow was on the floor by his feet.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and wash up?"

"Why should I?"

"Come on Clint. I mean lets be realistic, she's not going any where."

"Not. Funny." he glared.

"I'm not trying to be. She's not going to disappear or leave. Hank and me will watch her while she's sleeping and you wash up. Then you can come back and watch over her again. Deal."

He didn't answer.

"She's not going to be that happy seeing you all dirty and a mess."

He sighed. "But if anything! Any little change happens, you guys have to come get me."

"Deal." She smiled as she changed and buzzed over Maria, examining her.

"Deal." Hank mumbled. He was looking through a microscope.

Clint looked back uncertainly but went to the elevator and then to his room where he showered and changed.

Last night they came back to the mansion and took Maria down to the lab. In a section Hank pulled out another hospital bed and had Maria set down there. He hooked her up to the EKG and worked over her again, rebounding her. He claimed everything was going properly but Clint still insisted he stay the night with her. He had hardly slept a wink. Now, the next morning Wasp saw that he actually was still there.

Wasp looked down at the sleeping girl with the bandaged head. Even under the bandages her thick brown hair waved loosely around herself contrasting with the sterile white pillow. She had nicely cut cheekbones and a slightly opened mouth as she slept breathing softly. It sounded a little ragged but still strong. Her face was pretty and she looked about fourteen or fifteen, but there was still something very young about her face. Something childish. _No wonder Clint's going crazy, _Jan thought to herself, _Look at her long enough and she looks like she's six. Poor thing._

"You're oddly quiet." Hank commented looking up. He looked at Jan flying over Maria.

"Hhmm, oh just thinking."

"She's going to be fine Jan." Hank said walking over to the hospital bed. Wasp flew up to him looking concerned. "She's just sleeping, letting her body rest."

"But for so long?"

"She's tired. I examined her myself. She is heeling but needs to rest."

"Okay, I hope she wakes up soon. Clint looks bad-"

Then there was an explosion.

Everything was disoriented. She had no idea were she was or what had happened. Everything hurt but it got worst. She heard somebody talking about examining. _Clint! Where's Clint!,_ Maria thought to herself frantically. Then a fragrance hit her. Anesthetics. She hated that smell. She immediately began to freak out. She felt like she was hyperventilating. She opened her eyes slightly against the lights and caught sight of a quiver with arrows. She dropped her hand limply and caught hold of an arrow. Then she threw it and it exploded.

Clint had taken a shower and washed up. He changed to a clean uniform and began to make his way to the elevator when there was an explosion.

He froze then frantically pushed the elevators button. "Come on, come on! No no no no no!" he cursed himself remembering he had forgotten his bow and arrow downstairs. He jumped out the elevator frantically.

He saw Jan and Hank coughing waving the smoke of.

"Sorry sorry!"

He turned around and saw Maria awake sitting up. She was looking apologetically at Jan and Hank, with wide brown eyes.

"Sorry sorry! I sorta freaked out a little!"

"A little? You threw an exploding arrow at us!" Jan teased.

"It was only a smoke screen one. I'm sorry!"

"I forgot to mention she's usually very disoriented when she wakes up." Clint sighed in relief. He chuckled to himself.

"Clint!" Maria cried. She smiled at him and he quickly came to her side and hugged her. "Where were you?"

"I had gone to wash up. I'm sorry, sweetie." Clint pulled back as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He kept an arm around her.

"And about time to. He was all dirty and a mess." Wasp said as she dust off some brown stuff from her costume.

"It's okay. And sorry about that again." she pointed at Hanks dirty lab coat sheepishly. "I guess I over exaggerated a bit."

"A bit." Hank tried to pat it off. "It's okay. That was very smart and quick of you."

"Thanks." She blushed slightly. "I was going to get up and attack but I'm not exactly in the best condition."

"You need to be more careful." Clint said slightly sternly. "Before you attack make sure they're your enemies. And you should act calmer. You could of hurt them or hurt yourself even worst. You just woke up from a freakin death sleep. Why would you even think about moving? You need to let your body heal. What if you had messed up your body when you did that? And what about stress? You should lie back down. You need rest. Your not a super human, you need to relax."

Maria stared down at the blanket as he talked, her lips tight and slightly puckered to the side as if thinking. Jan and Hank whispered to each other as Hawkeye went off.

"It's so cute how he cares about her." Jan smiled "I never pictured him as the protective parent type."

"I never pictured him as a parent at all."

Jan elbowed him.

"Ow, what?"

Then the elevator opened and Tony walked in. He was in a silk button down shirt and nicely crisped pants, drinking a cup of water.

"Oh, she's up again." He smiled. He walked over to them. "So do you plan on staying conscious or are you going to knock out again?"

Clint frowned but Maria smiled. "Um, I think I'm good. Really cramped up but not that tired."

"Good. You're under Hank Pym's care. He's not the best brain surgeon but he can take care of you. You need anything; we'll get it for you."

"Thanks Iron Man."

"Tony."

"Tony." She smiled. "You'd think with S.H.I.E.L.D. that I'm used to super heroes but you guys are . . ." she shook her head.

"So your up top with S.H.I.E.L.D. and those guys?" Jan asked.

"You can say that." Then she remembered something and turned to Clint. "Did you call my grand-parents?"

"Yea, when you fell asleep again on the jet. I told them you were with me and that we'd explain what had happened when we saw them."

"And when's that?"

"I'm thinking once you've healed. You shouldn't really move around."

She nodded then looked at them smiling a little. "Sooooo, what now?"

"Now" Clint frowned as Tony and Hank crossed their arms. "You tell us exactly what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yea you do." They stared at each other and finally she sighed.

"Okay, remember you gave me that quiver of arrows with the bow that I was supposed to use for emergencies, as a present."

"Yes."

"You gave a bow with arrows as a present?" Hank exclaimed looking at Hawkeye.

"Well yea. She asked for them."

"Any ways!" She said loudly then continued. "There was this group of guys that would go hitting cars at night and just mess around. They hit Mrs. Dandle's car, you know my neighbor."

"The one that always invites me to her house?"

"Yup. Well I got mad, used the look alike costume I made of you for Halloween, and went after them. They were doosh bags. So I found them, threaten to shoot an arrow thought their hearts and they apologized and promised to pay for some of the damage. They did. So then I thought, why I couldn't help others. So I started going out at night, and stop petty crimes, like a pursue snatcher or car jackers. I even bust a gang."

"And you were doing this on school nights?"

She stared, her face blank and mouth pursued. "Only sometimes."

"Maria, I've told you countless of times, school first!"

" I know I know but it's not like I ever missed . . . a lot of days of schools."

"Maria!"

"Only two. And one test. That's it I swear!"

"Okay, just continue!" Tony said. "We can talk about her attendance later."

"Okay, well, as I said, I would go out and stuff. Last night I was monitoring these two guys who, you know, 'conducted business'. I knotted up the first guy and chased the other one. By the docks but then I saw something else. A freakin Hydra agent walked by and holding two giant bags of Chinese food. Personally I thought that was hilarious. So I followed him into the warehouse and by then you guys had started your little siege. Then I saw Nata- er, Black Widow." You could see the pain in her face. "Then you guys know the rest better than me."

"Seriously, Chinese food." Jan raised an eyebrow.

"I know, right. Personally, I like sushi more, but." She shrugged.

'How could you be sneaking out? Nick said he would be monitoring you." Hawkeye frowned.

"Yea Nick says a lot of things that aren't true." Maria said suddenly furious. "But in case no ones noticed, he's been messing up big time lately."

Clint stared at her then shook his head. "I bet he doesn't even know you're gone. Well I don't know when you can get up." They turned to Hank who was thoughtful.

"Well, I'd like to monitor you to make sure everything goes good. I took X-rays of your ribs and head and they seemed to be healing nicely but just to be on the safe side. I honestly don't think you should go to school for another week at a minimum but your welcomed to stay at your home, though for at least a day or two you should stay here at the mansion. And by staying here I mean in bed.'

She frowned. "But I'm fine, really! I can walk around!" she tried to get up more but Hawkeye gently pushed her back own.

"Oh no you don't. You heard the doc, you're staying in bed."

"But I don't want to. At least not here, no offense. You know I hate hospitals and that smell."

"You're more then welcome to stay upstairs in a room. I already had D.A.R.V.U.S. prepare a room. Clint specifically said no pink." Tony smiled.

She was thoughtful. "Okay, thanks. When can I move?"

"When Thor comes." Clint said. "He can move you gently upstairs."

"Ugh, I can walk."

"No!"

"She has awakened?" a voice came. The others turned around and saw Black Panther walking in with Captain America who was wiping off some sweat from his forehead. They walked over to them. Cap. smiled.

"How are you holding up, Maria?"

"Very good, sir." She beamed up at him. Her eyes were like everyone else's when they see Captain America, a living legend and a miracle.

"Where's Thor?" Tony asked.

"I believe he said he was meeting with the young lady, Jane Foster." Panther spoke.

"But he'll be back early." Captain America said. "He said he was going to work out with me in the afternoon."

"Can I watch?" she asked excitedly.

"You" Clint interrupted, "need to rest."

"He's right." Hank said. "Take it easy for a day or two."

She frowned and looked up at them. "Fine."

"I want to stay." The complain came from the pouted lips.

"No."

"Wwhhyyy?"

"Because we said so."

"But I don't wana?" he groaned

"Clint, you being worst then a kid." Jan scolded.

He just frowned. Maria was cracking up in the background with Hulk and Thor. Thor had come back and took her upstairs to her room and the others were in there with her. Her room was similar to Jan's. Big and open.

"Because we're the only girls." Jan had told her.

"Well I said you are." Tony said.

"But what if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will."

"I'll stay." Jan said. "I'll stay and watch her and I promise that I'll call if anything happens. Even if she gets a hangnail or sneezes."

Clint frowned.

"It's okay Clint." Maria said with a small smile. "You need to go because you know my grandparents and you can help explain. Jan will watch me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled again, her dimple making her look four years younger.

"Fine. I'll be back soon." He walked to her and kissed her forehead. "Rest up sport."

"I will. Tell them I love them and sorry."

The others walked out, Jan reassuring Clint. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her."

When everyone else left Jan turned around smiling ear to ear. "Girl time." She squealed.

Twenty minutes later Maria was out of breath. Jan had asked her so many questions. From what her favorite color was to her relationship with Clint.

"So who took care of you while Clint was . . . gone?"

"What you mean he was gone?"

"When he was locked up."

Her face froze and she looked down.

"What happened?"

"Nick Fury was waiting for me. I came home from school and he was there with Black Widow and my grandparents. They all looked sad, even Nick. I asked what happened. I thought he had died. But Nick told me what had happened. How he betrayed us all for Hydra. I leaned against the wall. It was impossible. Clint wouldn't do that I knew he wouldn't. I knew he was set up but Natasha said she saw it all. I was crying and I wanted to talk to him but they wouldn't let me. I wanted to hear it from him. She held me while I cried. She even stayed the night for me. But it was all a lie. It was her. She did it all. She betrayed us and let him take the blame for it. And Clint was gone and I couldn't talk to him. Till the break out."

"Wait what happened after the break out?" Jan asked. Maria looked lost in her memories.

"My grandparents were freaked out and didn't want me going out. I was home alone one day after school. My grandpa was at work and my grandma at the grocery store. I heard a knock on a window but didn't know which one so I walked through the house. I looked through the windows but didn't see anything so I thought it was a cat or something.

Then I looked down the hall and saw him. He was standing there still and quiet as if he didn't even know what was happening. He paused and turned and looked at me. We just stared. He looked surprised, then scared, then anxious then reserved. We just stared at each other.

'Clint?'

'Maria?' he took a hesitant step towards me and held out a hand. 'Yea, it's me Maria. It's Clint. I won't hurt you. Look, I'll put it down.' He slowly put down his quiver then took a conscious step forward. I ran, ran straight into his arms.

'Clint, Clint it's really you!' I hugged him, burying my head into his shoulder, crying a bit. He was surprised but then wrapped his arms around me and smoothed my hair.

'Sshh, sshh' he soothed 'don't worry it's me it's me. I'm back.' We were like that for a long time. 'But didn't Fury talk to you, and tell you what happened?'

'Yea, Natasha did to, but I didn't believe them. You'd never do that.' I noticed he frowned when I said Natasha. 'Clint, what happened?'

We sat down on the couch and I told him everything then he told me the truth."

"What about your grandparents?" Wasp asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"They believed him. We loved Natasha but I was always closer to Clint."

"So where would he do?"

"He went hunting for Natasha but would come to our house like a little shelter for him. He even drove me to school at times." She smiled. "I'm sorry but can I have some water. I'm really thirst."

"Sure I'll be back." Jan flew out to the kitchen then grew back to normal size and stared at the table. She remembered her dad. A few more tears escaped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avengers characters.**

"So how 'bout some background information before we waltz in?" Hank said as he flew on a red ant next to Iron Man and Thor. Captain America was riding his motorcycle over rooftops as with Hawkeye holding on and Panther running. Hulk hopped along.

"Yea." Tony agreed. "You said they were her grand-parents. From the mom's side?"

"No, they died awhile back." Then Clint frowned. "From the dad. They're Joseph and Sonya but I just call them Mr. and Mrs. H."

"So where's the dad?"

His face clouded more. "He's gone and good riddance."

"Can you explain?"

"From what they told me he was a drunk. Some times he got violent, so her mom kicked him out and so did his parents. But after that his parents would still take care of Maria and her mom as if though her mom was their daughter. He would stop by time and time to drop off some money or when he needed some."

"Did you ever meet him?" Hank was almost afraid to ask.

"Yea. Once or twice." He said impassively.

"You said violent." Captain America said carefully "Did he ever hurt Maria?"

He nodded curtly "Yes."

It was silent till they reached the house Clint told them of. It was a single story house but it looked pretty big with red bricks and yellow trimming. There was a porch with a swing bench and wooden table and some chairs. It had a gate but inside were many rose bushes that were blooming and a single oak tree on the green lawn. It was a nice homely house in a quaint neighborhood.

Captain America parked the bike on the curb and Clint got off. The neighborhood was quiet except for some kids playing down the street. Clint opened the gate and they walked in and up the steps onto the long porch to the door. Tony had to admit he felt nervous. He was about to tell these senores that their grand-daughter got hurt in a battle with them there, _for_ their battle. Not the easiest thing to do.

Clint knocked on the wooden door that had a glass window. Then someone came up and opened it. In the door way was a tall man in denim pants and a button down yellow shirt. He looked about in his fifty's or sixty's with brown short hair and blue eyes. His anxious face showed relief and he broke into a smile and opened the door wider. A few paces away was a lady who looked to be the same age as the man. Her dark brown hair was in a bun and silver streaks, her skin a rich dark brown as were her eyes. She wore a long dark blue dress with black flats. Her eyes were guarded but when she saw the man in purple outside of the doorway she to smile.

"Clint, son, good to see you in one piece." The man said he clapped Hawkeyes shoulder in a friendly manner. "Come in, come in."

"Thanks Mr. H great to see you. Sorry but I brought, uh, friends."

"Not at all come in as well." But now he really took in to whom else was standing on the porch and grinned. "The Avengers. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." He held out his hand to Iron Man who shook it lightly.

"It's a pleasure to be here Mr. Havlent."

"Please call me Joseph." He continued to greet everyone as they came in. Mrs. Havlent had gone to Hawkeye.

"Oh it is so good to see you alive. Are you alright?" she released him from his hug and looked at him closely, looking at his cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine Mrs. H. You know nothing can put me down." He grinned easily.

"I want to hear you say that when your all casted up." She harrumphed playfully. Then she turned into the others who had walked in. "Oh my, the Avengers. Oh I'm sorry for the mess."

"Oh no it's fine ma'am." Captain America said with a smile. "Thank you for allowing us to come."

"Oh it's no problem at all." She smiled. "Hello Hulk. How have been, I just put some of my cookies in the oven and they'll be out shortly."

He smiled. "Yum."

Mr. H closed the door. "It's very great to meet you all. Clint would tell us about you and we would always see you guys in the news and paper. Maria loved to hear of you."

"And, uh," Mrs. H interrupted hesitant "where is Maria? I trust she is safe, she always is with you Clint."

Guilt crossed across his face, painfully. "She, I.- I'm sorry, it's all my fault." He turned away. They were all quiet

Then Captain America stepped up and put a hand on Clint's shoulder "He's right. It's his fault she's alive."

"Don't try to butter it up Cap', we all know-"

"Well, I don't believe it." Mrs. H said fiercely. "You would never hurt her in anyway if you can help it."

"How about we all sit in the living room to talk?" Mr. H suggested putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I agree." Tony said.

"So you see we didn't even know you guys existed till yesterday." Tony was concluding. They had all gone to the living room and were seated or standing. Mrs. H had served drinks. "But had we known of you we would have done all that we could to protect you and Maria. Clint is part of our team and you being a part of him."

Clint shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He hated all this mushy talk of family and teammate and togetherness.

Captain America was standing by the TV looking at the shelves above and around it. It had numerous of baubles and pictures. One had a younger Maria standing at the beach in a swim suit hugging a lady who looked very much like her. He took her to be Maria's mom before she passed. Off to the side towards the back was a picture of a man with an arm around Maria who also looked a bit like her. They had the same nose and ears. She had an almost a bashful smile. But in front of that was another picture that almost covered it. It was a more recent picture of her with Clint and Natasha. They seemed to be at a theme park, they were holding each other, Maria swished in the middle but they were all grinning and smiling, even Clint. Captain America was surprised how normal the looked without their costumes, how comfortable.

"Oh, my poor Maria." Mrs. H said sadly but trying not to cry.

Mr. H said. "We told her to not allow it to interfere with her school and assumed that you knew. I'm sorry we should have mentioned it to you as soon as it started."

"No it's okay, it's my fault. If I hadn't given her those arrows none of this would have happened."

"We aren't here to point fingers Clint." Tony said putting a hand on his helmet that was on his knee. "When one of us is at fault we are all at fault. That's what part of being a team is."

"I examined her myself" Hank interrupted "As I said before, no major life threatening damages. She just needs time to heal and rest up."

"Aye." Thor said "A friend of mine, the lady Jane Foster, shall see to her health as well this evening."

"She's a paramedic." Hank explained.

"Well, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Maria is pretty much all we have left." Then he turned to Clint and smiled. Clint smiled a bit back then noticed something. He had his red baseball hat on and car keys hanging a bit from his pocket.

"Were you going some where before we got here?"

He looked slightly embarrassed. "I was going to get some more wood for an order due this week. Haven't started on it."

Mrs. H rolled her eyes. "He's a hard worker but at the same time a procrastinator."

"What do you work as?" Panther asked.

"I'm a carpenter. I work at a shop but also at home."

"I'll go with you to help you carry it." Clint said as he got up. He pulled his hood back on which had been another shock for the Avengers. Out of most of them they had hardly ever seen him with his hood off, let alone out of costume.

"Me to." Hulk said dusting off some crumbs from his chest. He had eaten a whole batch of cookies himself not that they could blame him. "I can carry you and all the wood easily."

They walked out and Mr. H followed. "We'll be back shortly" and with a wave he was gone.

Now they were alone with Mrs. H. After a slight silence and fidgeting around a bit Hank talked. "Delicious cookies."

"Why thank you. They've won over 4 bake competitions." She smiled proudly.

"I can see that." Captain America said looking at another shelf that held various awards including hers. But there was also some for Maria from soccer and academic awards. She had two of softball one of track and martial arts plus some academic awards. "Maria seems to be very well rounded."

"Oh yes." Mrs. H said just as proudly as any grand-parent can. "She has high grades and has played a variety of sports though she prefers soccer and now archery. And Clint has always been their to encourage her. Well, since he's met her. He has been such a huge, positive impact on her life."

"We can see that." Tony said. "Clint explained to us what happened and everything. Well at least we think he has. But there still is a bit of curiosity on how this has been going on. We wouldn't have even dreamed he had this, er, life, behind being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and an Avenger."

"I often saw him disappear to places." Panther added quietly from were he leaned against the wall, part of the shadow. "But I never pursued him or even imagined this was what he was doing."

"And if I may add as well I never pictured him as a, ah, guardian type." Hank added.

Thor chuckled. "Very true."

"And you would like for me to explain?"

They all glanced at each other then nodded.

"Well it may take awhile but I see no reason why not. Let's see. Yes he does have to juggle these different lives and he doesn't know when he's needed or what will happen past this moment but he is there for her and not just if she needs help or something. He comes by, takes her to games, or on outings. An I believe the term you were looking for Hank is 'father'." She smiled gently. "I believe you already know of what came of my son." She looked now sad. "I don't know what got into him and I am ashamed off him. But when Clint came and began to look after Maria." she smiled again. "Yes he did become a father to her though we have never said it out loud. And he became a son to us and overshadowed the shame I felt to my real son. And it wasn't hard; it was as if though he was already a part of it. And Maria loves him so much as he loves her."

"They do seem to be very close." Captain America smiled holding up a picture of them back to back, Clint in his costume and Maria in her costume that was a mirror image of him. Both of them had an arrow notched and were grinning. He passed it to Tony.

"Oh yes very. The longest distance they kept was when he was . . . locked up. A terrible mistake, Maria was in a horrible state during that time."

"What about Black Widow?" Thor asked.

Again her face fell slightly. "She was like a daughter. As Maria's mother was to us. We don't know what happened to her but some part of me, behind my anger, still thinks of her that way."

"And Maria thought of her the same way?" Hank asked.

"Yes. Even though no knots were tied or blood was shared we were like a family." She hesitated then went on. "There was even talk that Maria would go live with them. But then things change." She sighed.

"And what about her training?" Captain America asked. As he took back from Panther the Halloween picture and placed it on the shelf.

"She was always a bit sporty but when Clint came in things went bigger. She loved to watch him train. She was fascinated about his agility and all other tricks he had. He began to train her and she got better with every session. Natasha then began to train her in various martial arts. Then they began to train her with weapons. Well, wooden weapons that my husband made. And then of course the bow and arrows and I'm sure Natasha had given her some gifts as well."

"Really!" Tony exclaimed rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Hank frowned at him already sure what he was thinking. "And what else?"

"Natasha taught her some languages such as Japanese, Russian and I believe more. Clint taught her various things he learned from his life with the circus."

This surprised every one. They all knew that Clint had bit of a troubled life and had grown up in a Circus but he never liked to talk about it and no one ever really pressed the issue. Tony leaned forward. "What did he mention about being in the circus?"

But then the door opened and Mr. H and Clint walked in. "Hello everybody."

"Hey, where's Hulk?" Tony asked.

"Putting the wood out back." Clint answered.

"Told you I could do it." Hulk smirked as he walked in.

"Please, I heard you panting on the way over hear."

"No!"

"Sure." He turned to the others. "I think we should get going. We still need to pick up Thor's chick."

Thor frowned "You should not speak of women that manner. She is a mere friend."

"Whatever you say Goldylocks." He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Havlent. "Do you guys want to come over?"

They looked at each other thoughtfully but then surprisingly shook their heads. Mr. Havlent spoke "We'll give her time to rest and see her soon." But Mrs. Havlent had a slight twinkle in her eyes.

He nodded, gave Mrs. H a hug and shook hands with Mr. H. Everyone else began to say good-bye. Soon they were off again to the mansion. Clint immediately went straight to Maria's room and Jane Foster followed with Thor and the rest.

"Hey you guys." Jan smiled as they walked in. "She's fine. She wanted to take a nap."

Clint let out a smile as did everybody else as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avengers characters.**

Maria was sleeping again while he sat in a chair next to her flipping through the channels. Her grandparents would be coming over soon to bring her stuff and so should Jane Foster. Jan laid on the huge bed next to Maria her back against the headboard. Part of him liked having the others know, the other part of him didn't.

'Clint Barton, Nick Fury is on the phone line." Jarvis said.

"Really!" Clint smirked as he reached for the phone. "Thank you Jarvis." He put the phone to his ear "What do you want Fury?"

"Hey Clint. I need to talk to you about a delicate issue." Fury said almost hesitantly.

"Like how sucky you guys have been bout catching Widow? About what?"

"Maria."

Clint smiled but kept his voice serious and concerned "What about her?"

"Is she with you?"

"What? You LOST her? What the hell?"

"Calm down Clint! You know we were having problems the other night. I'm sending some of my men down to her house right now and they are searching."

"But still, how can you lose her?"

Maria woke up hearing Clint laughing over the fun. He loved how Fury actually sounded ruffled and was saying excuses. Clint looked at her gleefully.

"Fury?" she asked.

He nodded with a finger over his lips and winked.

Jan stretched as she woke up and looked at Clint then Maria "What's with him?"

"He's having fun teasing Fury." She smiled as she tried to sit up. Jan and Clint both reached out to her and gave each other a glare as if to say 'I got it' but Marias wacked both their hands away. "I got it!"

"Well about time he called for you." Jan frowned folding her arms.

"So what you were always telling me that I couldn't personally take care of here because she'd be unsafe with me but you guys lose her? Even though you said that you are constantly watching her." Clint said chuckling.

"I already explained. Either way she could have been in a dangerous situation with you. And are you _laughing!_"

"Seems not matter what, she goes find danger." Clint eyed Maria and she gave him a sunny smile. Jan laughed and covered her mouth when Clint sent her a glare. She stuck out her tongue.

"What are you talking about Clint?"

"You guys are so full of it!" he laughed.

"Clint why are you laughing?" he paused then growled angrily. "Do you know where she is? Where is she?"

"She _was _in danger but we saved her. She's here in Avenger's mansion with us. With me. She's _safe_." He said almost forcefully. He smiled slightly satisfied; he could practically hear him grind his teeth.

"Let me talk to her, I want to hear from her what happened."

Clint looked hesitantly at Maria. She nodded and reached out for the phone. He frowned but handed it to her.

"Hello?" she said timidly.

"Maria! Thank goodness, are you okay? What happened, tell me everything."

"Well I was on patrol."

"What do you mean patrol?"

She cringed slightly. "Well, you see . . ."

"So Fury wouldn't let you live with her?" Jan asked Clint as Maria talked.

Clint frowned but nodded. "He said me and Natasha would get to attached and it'll put all of us in danger. But she was still under our protection."

"So are her and Fury close?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's been to Helicarrier and other places. He invites her kind of like a field trip thing; he does care about her to. And we would bring her over at times but we also tried to keep her under wraps. Not a lot of people know about her. I'm not sure if even little Miss Hill knows her."

"Guessing you didn't like her."

"She annoyed me how to the book she was."

"Sounds like her. What about your friend Mockingbird?"

"I don't think so." His face got slightly thoughtful. "Well she did take my place on S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe he told her."

"Uh," Jan said hesitantly. "He's not going to try to take her away, is he?"

Clint's eyes clouded. "I'd like to see him try." He growled.

"No I'm okay now!" Maria said in exasperation. They turned to her. She laughed. "I'm fine really." She paused. "Okay then but I'm fine. K see ya. Do you want to talk to Clint?" she paused and looked at the phone blankly. "I'll take that as a no." she said handing him the dead phone.

"Rude." Jan muttered.

"What did he say?" Clint asked as he took the phone and set it down.

"He wasn't happy with my story and wants to see me for himself."

"We aren't taking you over there. Not yet."

"I think he knew that."

He frowned. "He's coming here?"

She nodded with a slight twist in her mouth and then she looked up at him. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here Clint, with you." Her eyes were slightly shiny, pleading. "Please. At least till I get a lot better. I'll be good, promise."

He smoothed her hair. "I'm not letting him take you." He said firmly.

She smiled happily. "Thanks Clint."

Jan smiled seeing them. "Here." She handed her a cup of water which she sipped eagerly. "We should probly let Tony know we're going to have guest."

"I have to admit I'm really curious on this. Are you sure she isn't his?" Bobbi Morse was standing outside Avenger's Mansion with Nick Fury. He had literally just explained to her another S.H.I.E.L.D secret and this one really took her by surprise

"Absolutely. She's a good kid. Ready?"

"Let's go." She nodded as she knocked on the door. Tony opened the door.

"Nick, what a surprise to see you! What brings you over?" He was in his nice pants and dark blue button down shirt and had a glass of water in his hand. He turned to Bobbi. "And who's she? Mockingbird?"

"Hello Tony. You know why we're here." Nick Fury took a step forward.

"Do I?" he said with a frown. "You should have told Clint you would tell her. He won't be happy." He said as he stepped from the door way and held it open for them.

"He should have told me he would tell you about me." She retorted. Tony just smiled.

"I'll deal with Clint." Nick said as they walked in. He looked around the lobby and saw Captain America. "Hello Captain."

"Fury nice to see you again." He clapped his shoulder then turned to Bobbi. "Nice to see you again Miss."

"Hello Cap'."

"Where's Clint?" Fury asked.

"Where do you think?" Tony said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"And the others?" Bobbi asked glancing around the mansion.

"Same place."

Captain smiled at her and then turned to Fury. "We're usually with her, to keep her company. She doesn't seem to like being stuck in bed."

Fury grinned. "Didn't think she would. Her grandparents?"

"They actually just left. They had some couple dance off thing." Tony laughed.

Fury laughed too. "You can't keep those two down."

Bobbi was even more intrigued. So the team already was used to her company. Tony led them through the hallways when they could hear laughter, especially Hulks rumble as well as Thor who was at the door.

"I shall return shortly." He called as he walked out.

"Hurry!" a hoarse sounding voice called.

"As swift as the West Wind." He called. He nodded to Tony and Captain. "I am off to retrieve Mrs. Foster. Ah, Fury hello. How fairs thee?" He shook hand with Fury.

"Hello Thor, well enough. If I may ask who is Mrs. Foster?"

"You may not." Tony muttered but they ignored it.

"She is a friend of mine and Maria's assigned healer. A paramedic as you say."

He nodded. Thor turned to Bobbi.

"And who is this maiden?"

"I'm Mockingbird."

"Ah, you aided Hawkeye, Panther and the good Captain here defeat Hydra Island. A young warrior as deadly as she has in beauty."

"Why thank you." Bobbi smiled. He nodded again.

"Well I must be off. I will return soon. Farewell."

They watched him walk of then Tony turned. "Let's go." He knocked at the door frame as he entered. "Hey Maria, here's your visitor." He said as he and Captain walked in.

Fury walked in with Bobbi, taking in the scene. Maria was on the huge bed under a thin sheet and the other two blankets pulled back. She was slightly sitting up with two pillows supporting her. Clint was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and feet hanging of the side and a hand playing with Maria's hair. Jan was sitting on Maria's other side cross-legged in her pants and off the shoulder yellow shirt behind some wires that were hooked up to Maria. Hank was in his outfit and a lab coat over it, fidgeting with a computer looking at her stats. Panther was next to him looking curiously. They all had a bowl of ice cream except Hulk who had a huge tub. They all turned to the guest.

"Hello Avengers." Fury said easily.

"Hi." Bobbi gave a wave.

Hulk growled but said nothing.

"Hello Fury." Hank said easily and Panther said after him.

"Hey Nick." Wasp said with a wave.

"Fury" Clint stated. He met his eyes then turned to Bobbi. There was a bit of anger and surprise seeing her. "What's she doing here?"

"Here we go." Tony muttered.

But Maria smiled and lifted her hand in a wave. "Hey Nick!"

He walked across the room to her bedside. Clint shifted as he sat on the edge of the bed but Fury ignored him.

"Hey kiddo." He smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Got yourself in trouble again?"

"Just a little bit." She smiled but her eyes turned to Bobbi as she walked over. Her eyes narrowed slightly looking at the costumed lady. "Who are you?" she asked plainly.

"Hey. I'm Bobbi Morse." Bobbi was surprised that she didn't seem shy or that at the moment her face didn't have much emotion. Her face was wary and curious. She had thick heavy brown hair that was held back by a wrap on her head, most likely because of a head injury. She had other bruises and cuts on her arms and neck but the rest of herself was covered.

"That's Mockingbird." Clint said. Recognition passed through her eyes, she had a feeling she had been talked about.

"Oh, hi!" her face broke into a smile.

"So Fury let you in on the secret?" Clint said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me?" she said accusingly.

"It didn't exactly come up."

"Don't worry we didn't know till now." Jan said with a frown as she ate some more ice cream.

Bobbi looked at Maria curiously. "So you're Maria?"

"Last time I checked." She smiled. As did the others.

She smirked at Clint as Fury got up. "Yup she's yours." She sat where Fury had been.

She smiled. "Do you guys want ice cream?"

"I shall go get them some." Panther said as he walked out.

"Thanks" Bobbi said.

Fury walked over to where Hank and Tony were. "So how is she? Don't downplay anything." He said in a slightly low voice.

Wordlessly Hank showed him her stats. "She'll heal but it'll be awhile."

Fury looked at the screen and shook his head. "How could this happen?" he turned to Maria seeing her talk to Bobbi. He noted the bruises and scratches on her face and on her arms. She looked odd in the gown and her head wrapped, hair flowing.

"It's not your fault either." Hank said slightly exasperated as if he had said it many times already."

"Are you sure? I'd feel a lot better blaming it on him." Tony said. For the most part they ignored him.

"Tell me everything."

They were there for awhile. Jane Foster came to check on her and stayed for ice cream and to talk a little but she had to go back to work. Fury played a game of chess with her while Captain and Panther looked on. He won.

"You cheated." She frowned.

He laughed. "If you call good strategy cheating then yes I very much did. But you're getting better. I thought you had me there for a second."

"I will next time." She grinned. She leaned back on her pillow with a yawn and her eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Next time." He nodded as he stood up. He looked at her as she slowly relaxed and seemed to be asleep."Is it safe?"

"Yes, she needs to rest." Pym said as he and Hawkeye pulled up her blankets. "She'll be fine."

Fury nodded. "It's been great but we really should get going. I didn't think I would be here this long."

Bobbi who had been talking to Jan and Tony stood up as she said a "See you guys."

"But there is one matter to discuss." Fury turned to Tony then Clint. "I know how capable you Avengers are and I thank you for being there for Maria when I couldn't. However, I'm think it be best if I take her with me to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. She have top of the line medical attention and be fully protected."

There was a pregnant paused and even Bobbi looked surprised and eyed Clint. He didn't look to happy.

Jan was the first to speak. "You want to take her away."

"It's for the best Wasp."

"I'm sorry but I think I missed the part where this is better for her." Tony interrupted good naturally but there was a serious look in his eyes.

"It's much safer here and she'll be better protected."

"Excuse me but this place is just as well made if not a lot better!"

"I have to agree with Tony." Pym said to Tony's surprise. "She's just as protected here if not better. Either way what is there to protect her from?"

"You guys are becoming a target and if anyone attacks it'll be hard for her not get hit in the crossfire."

Hulk stood up and growled. "No one's that stupid. I can protect her easily, even them."

"She'll have state of the art medical treatment."

"Not to be rude but Mrs. Foster and Dr. Pym here have been doing a good job with her so far." Captain stepped in.

"Either way my tech is farther than yours. Actually I just remembered, your tech is actually mine." Tony smirked.

"After what happened it be best we keep close and keep an eye on her." Panther put in. He was leaning against the wall next to Hawkeye's side of the bed.

Fury sighed. "This is for the best for her. Of course you guys can visit her anytime but she'll be much better with S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll have a crew come pick her up in the morn-"

"No."

Everyone turned to Clint. Fury frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. And no. You won't be sending some crew to pick her up like a package."

"I'd be more than happy to come myself-"

"That's not the point. The point is no!" by this time he had gotten up from the bed and was standing protectively.

"Barton you're out of line!"

"No I am perfectly in line. I don't think I've ever been more in line!" he looked dead on serious. "She isn't going anywhere. She is staying here with us."

"You don't have the right to decide that!" Fury yelled.

"The hell I do! She's _mine! _My responsibility, she's under _my_ care. I decide what's best for her and I say she stays!"

"Don't try this Clint. I know your upset and attached but my tomorrow you'll see-"

"Go ahead and send your team." He said as he took out his bow and played with the string. "I need the target practice."

"She's has to come!"

"I'm not letting her GO!" he roared.

"She's not safe with you! You guys are always in fight!"  
"Nothing is going to happen to her! I won't lose her!"

"Clint-"

"Stop yelling!" Pym cried. They turned to him in surprised. He glared at them rather venomously then his expression softened when he turned to Maria. She had woken up and was starring at them. The color drained from their faces. She met their eyes easily. "I don't think she is best with any of you right now. You guys have to get out and let her rest."

"But Hank you can't seriously-" Hank cut Clint off.

"Now." He said firmly and by taking in his face he decided Hank was serious. They all walked out except him and Jan much to Hawkeyes disgruntle but he had agreed to trust Henry's judgment. They went out to the hallway quietly. After awhile Clint started pacing.

The whole time Bobbi stayed quiet observing.

After awhile Hank opened the door. "You guys can come in now if you're going to be quiet. She's asleep now but she told me and Jan to tell you that she wants to stay here with us."

"Everyone turned to Fury. Clint still seemed ready to notch an arrow and let it loose. Fury sighed. "Anything happens within a mile of this place and I'm taking her with me." And he walked down the hall.

Bobbi went over to Clint with a smirk. "Keep her safe, I'll stop by again."

He smiled. "Sure."

And with a wave she left to.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.**_

Mr. and Mrs. Havlent often came by to visit her as she healed and Jane Foster also came by to check up on her but the more she came the more casual the visits seemed. Even Bobbi came once and awhile to eat ice cream with her. They were becoming fast friends but that wasn't hard with Maria.

The days passed by and Maria got better every day. Clint was often with her as were the other Avengers. During her recovery time it gave her and the other Avengers the perfect opportunity to get to know each other. She loved hearing stories from Thor and Panther. She could sit listening to them for hours talking of tales. But Hawkeye pointed out that she was missing school time and Captain America agreed it was very important so Hank began to tutor her, covering various subjects.

"This sucks." She complained with a purse of lips. "I thought this was supposed to be healing time, like time off."

"Yes but seeing that you can talk about legends and folklores I'm pretty sure you can still keep going to school. At least from bed." Hank smiled.

She pouted her lips but nodded. Tony was able to get into the data bases from her school to see what the classes and teachers were doing and then Hank gave her the lesson plans and such.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Hank raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"Giving a child an education? Of course."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"You know you guys could have just gone to my school and asked for my missing work?

"But what's the fun in that?" Tony smiled. "Besides when you go back were going to tell them you went on vacations. Remember we really don't want people knowing what really happened." She nodded thoughtfully.

The others were surprised by how smart she was. Hank started with Math then went to English, History and Science. She was very bright and had little struggle except in concentrating. She often got side tracked. She loved History and tried to keep that subject going for as long as she could.

A couple days into the tutoring Hawkeye came to Hank as he was finishing. "Can I step into the School House for awhile?"

"Sure." Hank said in surprise. Hawkeye pulled up a desk chair and sat on it backwards. He looked at Maria then spoke. Hank and the others in the room, Tony, Cap' and Thor blinked in surprise when it wasn't English. Maria smiled and answered easily in the same tongue.

"Is that Japanese?" Tony asked. Hawkeye nodded. They continued to talk for awhile till Hawkeye switched into another language.

"French." Hank said. They didn't stay on that language for that long till they switched again they went to another two languages but only spoke few phrases. Finally Maria got tongue tied and laughed.

"Ugh it's been awhile." She smiled as Hulk walked in with Panther and Jan.

"Let's hope your aim isn't as bad as your tongue." He smiled. Hulk hung an electric target board that was Tony's.

She smiled. "That's not something I'm gonna lose easily." Clint took some stuff from his belt and carefully put it on her lap. They were different knives.

"You're not seriously going to have her do target practice are you?" Hank asked pulling Clint a little away from Maria so she wouldn't hear.

"Well yea. Why not?"

"Why not? Maybe because it isn't a very valuable skill." He answered angrily. "Because she should study instead of learning to throw knives or guns or how to kill someone."

"It is valuable, she needs to learn how to defend herself and she can do both."

"For how long?"

Suddenly the others bursted clapping. They turned and saw that Tony had put the board into Moving Targets Mode and she hit the four dots in four tries.

"Very impressive." Tony smiled.

"Uh, thanks." she said embarrassed. "But it was moving slow anyways."

"Aye, but hitting a target is hard as it is." Thor rumbled "And a moving target is even better."

"I can see Hawkeye taught you well." Captain added and smiled at Clint. Clint smiled back.

"Of course. Who else should teach her except the best?"

"Conceited much." Maria smiled. Hank frowned at the way Tony was smiling. It was the same look he had when he had talked to him about Ultron.

"Let's keep trying and see how high of a score you can get." He said slyly. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I know what you're thinking, Tony." Hank growled one night. They were downstairs in the lab, Tony was going over some files and he was doing some more research.

"If it's about how to find the Living Laser than yea."

"No, I mean earlier today, I saw how you were looking at Maria."

"Wow stop right there Hank. I know that you think I'm way too much of a player but that is just cold for you to think I would stoop that low."

"Not like that." He said exasperated. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Believe me Hank, if I knew well I would know."

Hank sighed but turned to Tony sternly. "Just don't bug Maria. Don't try to take her DNA or experiment on her or anything. She needs to heal and you would just stress her out and mess up her health."

"Be reasonable Hank I wouldn't do anything like that." He only earned himself an eye roll. "Speaking of her health, how is she doing, really? Don't tone it down. I'm not Clint."

He hesitated. "She is doing well but I admit I was worried. Her head trauma was worst than what I let on and had to get a couple of stitches, not just on her head. But pretty good considering she was knocked down by a wooden beam and the building was exploding around her and all. Are you okay? Tony?"

"Peachy. It's just, I can't help but . . ."

"Take the blame."

He nodded.

"Like I told Clint and everybody else; there's nothing you could have really done. We all make choices and mistakes. This is one of hers."

He nodded again.

Maria loved being in the mansion. It was big but it had a sense of comfort to it and safety. It was bright and luxurious with all she could want, like a palace. And the beautiful gardens and lawn. And she was with Clint. It was always hard for him to be with her with S.H.I.E.L.D. and as an Avenger, but now it was easier. He would come sit next to her talk to her about things. She would be a little sad when he would leave for a mission.

"Be careful?" she would say a little bummed.

"Aren't I always?" Then he would kiss her on the head. "I'll be back soon."

But then when he would come back he would give her a play by play.

She had always dreamed of living with Clint and Natasha. They had told her that once Hydra was gone that they could live together somewhere and only leave or go on missions when it was of extreme importance. Clint thought somewhere in the West Coast, she thought about California, somewhere nice in LA. He thought more of Venice Beach, getting himself a slap in the head from Natasha. But she wasn't so sure now. She didn't say anything but she didn't really hate Natasha. She wanted to talk to her to see what was going on. What knife they had hanging above her head. But she never got time to ponder it too much.

The Avengers seemed to have taken a liking in her. If Clint wasn't there someone else was and no matter who it was she was entertained. She practically told her life story to them but they all avoided subjects of her dad and what happened to her mother. She thought at first they just wanted to keep an eye on her but she enjoyed it so she didn't mind as much. But she didn't know it was more than that. She had grown onto all of them and they began to care for her as one of their own.

"Are you sure she's fine?" Clint eyes narrowed. It had been more than two weeks since the incident and she was tired of staying in bed. Hank thought it was fine now for her to move around by herself without help.

"Nay, Hank Pym. Perhaps we should wait a few more days. We needn't hurry her recovery for she may hurt herself more." Thor precaution.

"But we can't keep her in bed for too long either." Hank reasoned.

"How do you feel?" Captain America asked her.

"Annoyed at the moment." She sighed then more loudly. "Can I pleases get off the bed? I can do it myself now."

"What do you think Tony?" Wasp asked. He was in his pressed pants and silk shirt.

"I think we let her give it a shot."

"Fine." Clint growled. "But don't downplay anything." He warned her. She gave him a dimpled smile.

She sat up and tore off the blankets. "Can I get these off to?" she glared at the EKG patches.

"Sure." Hank took them off of her.

"Gratis." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Immediately four pairs of arms shot out. "Are you serious?" she scolded. "I'm not a baby or some little horse. I can do it my own and don't need you guys there to catch me before I even try. If I fall I jump right back up, K? Sorry for screaming but I'm getting Crazy Fever or something for being stuck in here."

Thor, Clint, Tony and Hank looked to the side abashed. Wasp was laughing and Captain America smiled at her. They took a step back. She glared from them to the ground as if though she was calculating what to do. She pushed her feet down slowly her toes touching the rug. Then she put her feet down leaning against the bed. She winced at her ribs but kept her breathing steady making sure her feet were firm against the carpet. She stood up and after a moment took a step forward. She could see Clint's hands in fist trying not to reach for her. She took another then another.

"Easy." Hank said cautiously. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not gonna lie sore but better than in bed." She took another two steps then stopped "And a lil bit dizzy." She took some more steps and lurched forward a bit.

"Easy I got you." Clint said grabbing her arm and shoulder firmly. She turned and smiled, she knew he did. They began to walk some more. She turned to the others.

"Yup I feel good." She beamed.

"So far. Don't try to overdo it." Hank said but had a small smile.

"He speaks true." Panther said. "Perhaps you should rest."

"Oh no I'm out now and not going back." she shook her head. "If I rest it's going to be in the kitchen." And with that she turned and slowly started walking. Wasp shrunk down as Captain opened the door and she fluttered down the hall waiting. The others looked at Clint meaningful.

"What?" he said defensively "You saw her face." And he followed her.

"He goes head to head with Hulk and goes to face Hydra but is scared by a teenage girl." Hank sadly shook his head.

Hulk chuckled. "She can have a scary face."

It took longer than normal but she made it without stopping. She sat at the table and Thor handed her a cup of water

"Thanks." She smiled then gulped it down. She felt good being out and about. Her felt a little sore but in a good way like when you work out a muscle. Her rib was hurting but she ignored it.

"You feel good. Not to dizzy." Hank asked.

"Nope." She popped her 'P' with a smile. After another glass of water she began to get up.

"What happen?" Clint asked lending and arm.

"I want to go to the garden." They walked outside and walked around the garden. She sat at the edge of a small pond and scraped her fingers on the surface. Small golden coy fish swam around. "They're so pretty."

"Straight from Japan." Tony smiled.

"And the stones straight from Greece." Clint retorted.

"No." he frowned.

She smiled. "Everyone knows it's from Rome, jeez Clint."

They laughed except Tony. "Nice try. Argentina."

They were out there for awhile. Finally she stood and stretched wincing at her ribs. "Let's get some food please."

"She can go back to school next week." Hank told Clint. They were in her room with Tony as she slept, the moon shone through the window. The lights were off except for a lamp on her wardrobe. "But should be exempt from P.E. or soccer for awhile."

He nodded. "She's not in season yet."

"So is she going to move back with her grandparents?" Tony asked.

Clint hesitated. "I don't know we haven't really talked about it but." His head went down slightly and a shadow came over him. "She probly should. I wanted to keep her close for awhile and she wanted to stay here but this isn't normal. She needs to go back to her grandparents, her family."

Tony and Hank looked at each other in utter surprise. "Clint." Tony gasped. "Are you sure? You know it's no problem for her to stay."

"I know but it's what's right."

"Clint, you're her family to." Hank said gently.

He looked at them opening his mouth but then closed it looking at her with a sigh. "But she can't be around this. I can't raise her to be a hero automatically. She needs to decide for herself."

They nodded but Tony had a smirk. "Good luck convincing her."

"I don't want to." He smiled slightly but it was mostly sad. "I want her to stay."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**_

The team minus Hawkeye was quietly waiting outside of Maria's door. Clint was currently inside talking to Maria as he had been for the last half-hour.

"They've been there for awhile" Jan said pressing an ear to the door.

"Jan! Let them be." Hank said as he lightly tugged at her shoulder.

She straightened and stuck her tongue out. "We should be there with her to!" she practically whined. "He can't make these decisions without us."

"He can, Jan. She's his family."

"So are we."

"Be as it may," Captain America interrupted, "we are but she's not part of our work. I enjoy having her around but Hawkeye has a point. We can't keep her here to train as a hero. She needs to choose on her own and if she stays to close she may get hurt."

"I must also agree with the Captain." Panther put in, "She is more prone to getting hurt and it would be in her best interest to have a more normal upbringing."

"But why not let her decide?" Tony said from where he leaned on the wall. "I don't see why she can't stay."

"Indeed I understand Hawkeye's concern but I feel it would be better to have her here to watch her closely" Thor grumbled. "She would be safe here."

"How? With all this violence and chaos it would be complete unsafe for her. Think how it would affect her."

"She seems to have handled it good so far." Tony smiled.

Hank narrowed his eyes, "Hardly."

"I wish I could hear what they're saying." Jan sighed.

"But I don't want to leave!" Maria had her arms crossed her eyes narrowed and a grumbling pout on her lips. "I want to stay with the Avengers here."

"I know but you gotta see, Maria. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Clint was leaning on her desk with a sigh. She was too stubborn sometimes. They had been arguing for the last half hour and had pulled every card on each other. _Every_ card. He straightened up with a chuckle. "You make it seem as if I'm shipping you off cuz I don't want to be with you." He meant it as a joke but when only silence met him he turned to her. "Maria?"

She had turned her head to the side, her heavy hair covering the side of her face and he realized what she had been thinking.

He crossed the room and sat on her bed. "Maria, you can't really think that."

"Well I don't know." She mumbled "That's what it seems."

"Aaww kid c'me here." He pulled her to him and she sat with her back to his chest, him practically cradling her. "You know that's not it. I just can't let anything happen to you." He put his chin on her head.

"I know but it's not right. I want stay here. With you." She whispered.

After a paused he put his forehead in her hair. "I know. I want you to stay here to. But I can't stop yet."

"I know, I know. Not till your paranoia is satisfied and you child proofed everything." She rolled her eye.

He grinned. "Absolutely. But if you want I'll stay with you and your grandparents for a day or two. Just so you can settle in better."

"Really." She smiled at him.

"Yup."

She was quiet as she thought, "When do I have to go back to school?"

"Monday."

Her I-pod blared out "Bubbly". She grumbled and rolled herself and snuggled deeper into her bed. She still ignored it when her door creaked open and she heard footsteps cross her room. Then she felt a hand shaking her awake.

"C'mon." a voiced grumbled.

She made a muffled protest in an attempt to stay asleep.

Suddenly the blankets and pillows were pulled swiftly from her she practically whipped and landed half on the bed and half on the ground.

"What the heck man?" she pouted and looked up. Clint had a playful smirk.

"If you wake me up from all the way in the living room with that crap then you have to wake up to."

She stuck out her tongue but her eyes drooped close.

"Nope, none of that." He dropped the pillow on her head.

"Hey!"

"C'mon you got school."

Suddenly he got hit with a pillow.

Maria showered, dressed while listening to music, and grabbed her purple backpack. On it was a patch of a bow and an arrow and a black spider on the smaller pocket. She smiled seeing it, Clint and Natasha had gotten it for her once they came back from a mission. They were hesitant if she would want it but she loved it. No idea how they got it but she loved it. She thoughtfully sat on the edge of her bed, tracing the red hourglass shape on the spider. She jumped at a knock on her door.

"Yeah."

Clint walked in, "Breakfast is ready." He saw her on the bed and her hand over the spider. Something flickered in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he sat next to her.

She was quiet not sure where to start but then simply spoke. "She saw me. She saw me and kept telling me to leave or else I would get her. And her face. Clint, the look on her face!" She shook her head almost violently. "Clint it doesn't make sense! If she did leave us . . . but why that look, she was scared! I just don't . . . I just don't get it." She sighed.

"I know sport, I know." He sighed as well. He glanced at the backpack and had half a mind to tear it off. But instead he stood. "Let's go eat."

"You know I don't _have_ to go, right?" she smiled. They were in his black sports car weaving through traffic. He gave her a skeptical. She pouted but smiled, "Just saying."

"You'll be fine. You already did most of the work. Just go get whatever else you need and any test."

"Fine." She crossed her arms.

"_And_ no P.E. or soccer or anything extraneous."

"I know, I know! Hank made that perfectly clear along with all the other Avengers." She waved her hands up as Clint parked right in front of the school. As she got off she saw him sigh.

"And speak of the devil."

"What?" she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and glanced around. She saw a red convertible sports car across the street with a blond man and brown haired man in the driver's seat. In the back was a small thin pixie cut haired women and a man in a lab coat next to her. When they saw them looking they all waved.

"Have fun at school!" Jan cried out.

Maria smiled and waved back as Clint face palmed. "Ugh. At least Hulk didn't come."

They walked in the school and straight to the office. As Clint talked to the office lady Maria smiled at it. The lady was probly in her thirties but was flaunting around Clint offering him coffee and donuts. As she turned to get some paperwork Maria snickered.

"Don't be jealous." Clint whispered. Maria snorted.

"Here you go." She handed a paper to Clint.

"Thanks." He gave her a rather charming smile. Maria bit her lip.

"Anything else you would like?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"No thank you. Have a nice day."

Outside Maria burst out laughing. "You're so . . . uh." She smiled.

"It's part of my personality. Natural."

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then they heard the bell ring. "I guess I gotta go." She sounded bummed.

He kissed her cheek. "Take care. I'll see you after school."

She was eager for school to end. She was bombarded with questions by her friends but she merely said she went on a trip with her aunt and uncle. During the trip they went hiking and she fell, hurting her ribs. It was easy because they weren't there. When the bell finally rang ending the day she was quickly out. Sure enough in front of the school was the black sports car blaring music, waiting for her.

"Guessing your uncle's still around." One of her guy friends asked slightly bumped. He knew firsthand how protective her aunt and uncle were.

"Yup." She grinned. "See ya tomorrow." She made her way to the car. She saw some people inspecting the rather nice car but she ignored them. She threw her backpack in the open window that Clint caught easily. She open the door, slipped into the passenger seat, closed the door and just like that everything else was gone. "Hey!"

"Hey sport, how was your day?"

"So tiring." She groaned leaning back with closed eyes.

"Hhhmmm, since you're so tired I guess you won't want ice cream?" he shrugged.

She sat up quickly. "What? Of course I want ice cream! It's ice cream! Let's go!"

He grinned. "Hold on!" And leaving behind tire marks he flew through traffic. They made it to the small ice cream parlor were they usually went. Their waitress was a blond fifty year old with the attitude of a twenty- one year old. She was happy to see them again and immediately served them.

"So how was school?" Clint asked as he scooped up from his sundae. Maria was doing likewise.

"Good. Tony did get me most of the work, so the rest isn't much. Mrs. Laivene gave me a hard time but that's just her." She waved her spoon dismissively.

"So in other words a lot of homework."

Her shoulders dropped. "Yeah."

"What the hell Clint? Where were you guys today?"  
Clint rolled his eyes. He was currently in the backyard of the house by the shed fixing up some arrows. He had a tool set stashed there for good keeping. His Avengers card began beeping with a transmission from Jan. "We were out and about, why?"

"Well, we were here waiting for her and you."

"Well we didn't go."

"Obviously. Where is she, can I talk to her?"

"She's doing her work so no. And I'm not sure when the next time she's going to the mansion is."

That sent Wasp on a rampage. Clint sighed as he put the card down and let Jan get it all out. After awhile she yelled. "Clint, are you even listening?"

"Nope." He said easily as he wiped down an arrow.

"I was saying how you and Hank are the same. You separate yourselves from the people who care for you. But you guys aren't only hurting yourselves but the people around you." Clint looked at her almost blankly. She gave him a hard look in return. "And I'm tired of people hurting." And with that she left him.

It had been almost two weeks that Clint stayed with Maria. She loved having him around as did her grandparents and he loved being there. But he knew he had to get back to the mansion soon. The others had already contacted him asking how he was. They also asked about Maria. Even Panther had. He knew he couldn't keep Maria hidden either like he used to. The secret was out. So that Friday he was in front waiting for her as usual. He tried to keep down his paternal instincts when he saw a guy walking out with her. She smiled and waved good bye at him before going to the car.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey kid, how you been?"

"Aced my math test." She beamed.

"Hey!" he brought up a high five. "That's great." He merged into traffic and was weaving through. "So I was wondering if you'd want to go to the mansion."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah cuz they've been asking a lot and you know how Tony gets."

Something in his tone caused her to really look at what he was saying. She glanced in the backseat were in the floor was one of Clint's backpacks. She began to get mix feelings. She was happy to go to the mansion but she didn't want to lose Clint. She bit her lip pondering and forgot he was expecting an answer before saying "Oh. Yeah let's go."

He hated himself for doing this but he had already been putting things off for awhile. Time to get the costume back on.

He pulled into the mansion and they made their way up the steps. They didn't even knock when the door was swung open by Jan. She let out a squeal and tackled Maria with a huge hug. "You're back! Look you guys Maria's back. Hank!" She pulled Maria inside while yelling.

Maria gave Clint a slightly frightened face but he merely smirked. Hulk came in with a huge turkey leg and gave her a grunt acknowledgement with the slightest of smiles. Hank came in, in his lab coat and smiled.

"Hello Maria, how have you been?"

"Good, lil sore but good." She gave him a hug which he returned.

Tony appeared from the top of the steps. "Great, Maria's back!"

"Oh yeah great to see you guys. I know it's been a long time but I'm _fine_ how bout you?" Clint exclaimed sarcastically.

They all smiled and Jan gave him a hug. "Nice to see you Clint."

"Good to have you back soldier." Captain America appeared from behind as if coming from a jog with a towel around his neck but Clint didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah. Needed someone to get in a fight with." Hulk grumbled. Maria was now sitting on his shoulder proving to Tony she could climb.

"Where's Thor and Panther?" she asked glancing around.

"Thor went to see Jane and Panther had to settle some stuff at the embassy but will be back soon." Tony answered.

"I'm sure she's been doing well but I'll feel better if I give her a quick check up." Hank told Clint.

"Yeah." He nodded and saw that Hulk had her standing on the palm of his hand outstretched. She seemed to be fighting with Tony. "Maria time for a doc check. And don't you dare think about jumping off!"

She cringed sheepishly as Hulk lowered her and she carefully stepped on the ground. She beamed at Hank. "That's the worst of physical activity I've done. Honest!"

"Uh hu." Hank smiled as Clint rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"Don't worry we'll train after." Tony smiled.

This is how Maria began to spend her weekends and eventually spread throughout the week. Unbeknown to her she was being watched.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Maria. Sorry for the long await but I am beginning to write again.**_

From the top window you could see Maria with a blank face, trying to show no emotion as she slowly walked on the wire. Through the bottom window you could see Clint looking up calling out hints. Suddenly Maria lost her balance and began to plummet. Her heart gave a terrible squeeze and Clint's face showed the emotion she felt surging in her but there was a sudden whirl of red. Thor had been above and flew down to catch her when he saw her fall. He held her in one arm and in the other he held his hammer.

Natasha sighed as she put down the spyglass. She was across the street lying on the roof of a building. This was getting out of hand.

It had started off with one night. What Strucker had told her had, well, struck her. So she decided to break code, just once, to check on her. She just needed to make sure that she was okay. But when she saw Maria through a window she was in her room but it looked like a hospital room and she was not awake. That wasn't enough. She came awhile later. Clint was with her but she was still asleep. She supposed it was simply bad timing on her part but it wasn't what she needed. Again she came and she was awake.

Even from the building she was hiding in she swore she could still see her smile. It even made the Russian spy grin. Once she even saw Nick Fury and Bobbi. Something hit Natasha seeing Bobbi. It was bad enough seeing her with Clint. She did not like it. And she especially did not like seeing her with Clint and Maria. But she couldn't do anything about it either.

Soon the spying in became a habit. She did change buildings, even streets, and would come in at different times. She was sure she would not be tracked but she had to be sure.

She got scared when she didn't see Maria one day but she thought of checking her grandparent's home. Sure enough there she was with Clint snoozing on the couch and cookies on the coffee table. She smiled gently.

She even watched her at school at times. She beamed proudly when she produce answers to the teacher when she was called at in class, glowered at the boys that talked to her in the hallway and smirked when she would block a goal in soccer.

But most often, Maria would go back to Avengers Mansion. Natasha had mix feelings of this. The place was a huge target filled with other targets. She trusted the Hulk as much as she could possibly throw him and was unsure of Wasp's whimsical nature.

But by the way they acted and treated her she knew they would protect her. The same she would. The only difference was that Natasha had to protect her in a different way. This is why she sometimes hated Nick Fury, and how far he went to do what needed to get done. Because that is exactly what Fury said to persuade her to take this mission.

_Only with Hydra dead will people actually be safer. Obviously we can't protect people from everything but we sure as hell can make it as safe as possible. That's why Hydra needs to be taken out. So people can have a safer and brighter future. People like Maria._

"Yeah, thanks." She muttered. She sighed as she took one more peek at her.

She was grinning despite the fact that she was dangling in the air, both hands holding the wire. She had lost her balance when Clint made a joke and she burst out laughing. He was shaking his head with a smile. Tony had flown up next to her and she began to swing her body. She let go as she flipped and twisted and landed in his arms. Instead of going back up he set her on the ground next to Clint.

Natasha smiled. _Safe_.

But as Natasha left she did not bother to look around. She didn't notice a figure in the shadows, hooded. After she left he stepped out and looked into the mansion. Seeing what he saw a gave a gruesome gin. "Well, well then, she does live. And lithely to.' Reaper grinned. "Strucker will be very pleased to hear of the girls . . . abilities."


End file.
